Malcolm in the Middle Earth
Malcolm in the Middle Earth is a take-off of Malcolm in the Middle ''and is spoofed with [[The Lord of the Rings|''the Lord of the Rings]]. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 13: [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. Summary It's just a couple of hobbits trying to make it in this crazy middle world. References *Life Cereal *Boss of Me by They Might Be Giants *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Chronicles_of_Narnia The Chronicles of Narnia] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Star_Trek Star Trek] *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraline Coraline] *Alice *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Golden_Compass_(film) The Golden Compass] Characters *Malcolm *Reese *Dewey *Lois *Treevie (Stevie) *Francis *Finn *Jake *Gandalf *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Lucy Pevensie *Mr. Tumnus *Lyra Belacqua *Alice *Coraline *Schlock Transcript (Scene begins at the house with Malcom and Reese eating Life is Unfair cereal.) Malcolm: Ooh, there's a prize inside this box of cereal. Resse: What is it? I want it! (Fights over the prize inside Life is Unfair.) Malcolm: Being a middle child means every morning is a battle just to get breakfast. (The box of Life is Unfair rips. They both grab the ring.) Lois: Malcolm! Reese! We promised your little brother he could have the prize this time! Now give Dewey the ring. (Dewey/Gollum intercepts the ring.) Dewey: Precious... Lois: Yes, honey, you're my 'precious'. Malcolm: One mom to rule them all. [Title card: Malcolm in the Middle Earth] Gandalf: And remember the science fair is today. If you don't turn in your project, you shall not pass! (Bangs stick on ground) Malcolm: He's always so dramatic. (After science...) Peter Pevensie: Hey, Malcolm. (Scene shifts to the Pevensies, or "those snooty exchange students from Narnia".) Malcolm: Oh no, it's those snooty exchange students from Narnia. Edmund Pevensie: What's your project for the science fair? Susan Pevensie: Ours is a wardrobe that transports you into a magical world. (...which is actually the school bathroom.) Student: AAAAHHHH! (Splash!) AAAAHHHH! (Splash!) AAAAHHHH! (Splash!) Malcolm: That's the school bathroom. Peter Pevensie: We're working on it. Malcolm: Hey Treevie, what's your project? Treevie: I'm...going...to...make... Malcolm: Oh man, if I fail the science fair, Mom will send me to military school, like Francis! (Cuts to Mordor Military School.) Francis: Hey, uh, after all this death marching, you guys wanna play cards or something? (Back to school. After naptime...) Resse: Check it out! I stole the ring from Dewey during naptime. Look, it turns you invisible. POW! Malcolm: Ow! If you're gonna hit me, at least let me see you. Resse: I have to stay invisible so Dewey doesn't find me. CHOMP! Resse: Aw, come on. Now I can't trace my hands and make a turkey for Thanksgiving! (he starts to chase after Dewey, running very fast) Treevie: a...homemade... (Science fair.) Gandalf: It's time to review your science projects. Lyra Belacqua: I put armor on a bear. (squish) Gandalf: Perhaps you should've put a diaper on him as well. Resse: Hehehehe! Hahaha! Finn: Ow! Resse: Hahaha! Edmund Pevensie: Pretty great, huh? Mr. Tumnus: Wha- Where am I? Resse: Hahahaha! punches Resse: Get off! Dewey: Precious! crashes Susan Pevensie: Our wardrobe! Schlock: This is most illogical. CHOMP!! Resse: Ow! Stop doing that! (Dewey spits out the ring, then Reese punches him. Up goes the prize from Life is Unfair.) Dewey: dramitacal No!!!! Malcolm: I made a volcan...ohh. Gandalf: We have a winner. Malcolm: Really? Gandalf: Well, considering the rest of therse are magic-based, I said you win for actually using science. (Malcolm, Reese, and Dewey walk out of the room, with Malcolm's first-place award.) Malcolm: Well, it all worked out. Treevie: paper...mache...volcano. Malcolm: Ohhoho, that's what I made. Treevie: breathes Darn! (Title card again: Malcom in the Middle Earth) Trivia *Finn and Jake from Adventure Time appeared, which means Adventure Time ''gets spoofed for the first time. ''Adventure Time ''is another Cartoon Network show, premiered on the same year as ''MAD, except that Adventure Time ''premiered in April, while ''MAD ''premiered in September, 15 minutes after ''Regular Show. **However, it fits well in this sketch, as there are references to the Middle Ages, and the magical / fantasy content of adventure time, not just as medieval. *Hal and Jamie are absent from the family. *When the wardrobe is knocked over, Mr. Spock, Alice and Coraline appear. *Antagonists: Dewey and the Pevensie Children *So far, Treevie's full line is "I'm going to make a homemade paper-mache volcano". *This is the fourth segment that showed its title card twice. The previous segments were: *#[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] *#[[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']] *#[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] Category:TV parodies Category:Transcripts Category:TV Segment Category:Segments Category:Cartoon segments Category:Death Category:Sitcom Parody